


Don't Need to Be in Love to Have a Little Romance

by pidders



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Akechi, Casual swearing, Consensual, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Top Akira, canon violence, conflicted feelings, no protection, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidders/pseuds/pidders
Summary: With only days before the Phantom Thieves steal Sae Nijima's treasure, both Akechi and Kurusu reconsider their relationship with one another. Despite each of them thinking they're in control of everything, they find out that they're both not as in control of their feelings as they originally thought.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this one chapter but I guess I got a little carried away, so it's broken up into three, lol. The second chapter is way more explicit than the first, though the first chapter does contain a short nsfw scene at the end. If you're looking for the sex without the buildup from the story, it's all in the second chapter, fyi! And the third chapter is an epilogue and isn't required at all for the main story.
> 
> >>Title is a lyric from Sub Urban's “Cirque”.

He always tended to get the most distracted towards the end of his shift. This evening was no exception. Akira pulled his phone from his pocket, absentmindedly playing with the device in his hand with a sigh. He contemplated what he should do with his evening– whether or not to spend his free time with one of his teammates or something else.

Akechi seemed to be the first to come to mind and he toyed with the idea of texting the boy, inviting him over to his room. With the deadline quickly approaching, any available time should be spent cautiously. Of course, he was well aware that this may also be the last time he could even see the detective before things blew up, as he and his teammates were all well aware of Akechi's plans (thanks to Futaba's technology expertise). He didn't exactly anticipate them having the same dynamic in their relationship if Akechi really did attempt to kill him and it certainly sounded like he would based on the recordings they had of him saying as much.

Was it so wrong that he genuinely did enjoy spending time with him? The more he thought about it, the clearer the answer was. Akira opened the messaging app on his phone, pulling up his conversation with Akechi. There were a number of ways that he could have written out the invitation, but he thought it would be best to be direct with him.

 _[[Do you want to come over?]]_ he simply asked. It wasn't long before he received a response.

 _[[Need I remind you that we only have a couple of days before we send the calling card? Are you certain we have the time to spare?]]_ he wasn't sure what he expected from Akechi-kun, but he wasn't surprised that his level-headed and cautious nature was showing though his texts as well. Or maybe he was just writing him off. Though Akechi would probably have just told him directly if he wasn't interested.

_[[We've already secured our route. It shouldn't be an issue.]]_

_[[What is this about?]]_ Akechi asked directly. Of course, he always seemed to get straight to the point.

_[[I thought we could play some games.]]_

_[[As in video games? I'm almost certain I've mentioned to you that I'm not exactly an avid player.]]_

_[[We could make a competition out of it.]]_ Akira suggested. The alternative would have been bribing him with coffee.

In his apartment, Akechi sat on his sofa, just having read the incoming text message. He was well aware that Kurusu knew exactly what to say to pique his interest. And while he was always interested in competing with the other, he probably would have just gone over to talk to Akira one on one anyway. He really was fascinating and Akechi couldn't help but to enjoy himself the times they'd have even the most basic conversations. Besides, this would be one of the last times he would ever have the chance to talk to him. He would accept the offer.

_[[Very well. I'll be over tonight.]]_

Akira read the message with a grin, pleased to see that Akechi would be visiting him after all. He finished the rest of his shift in the cafe, heading up to his room to straighten things up a bit and to look over his collection of retro games. He wondered just what game Akechi would choose to play against him. Of course they had played other competitive games together, but they'd only been to the arcade to play video games one time. Additionally, this would be the first time Akechi visited him one on one in his room. He had been upstairs for their Phantom Thieves meetings, but never as a friend just hanging out together. Typically speaking, Akira rarely initiated contact with Akechi at all, which may be why he was feeling a bit nervous to have him come over when he was the one who invited him for a change.

Before he knew it, Sojiro was calling out to him that he had a visitor. He walked down the stairs of the attic to greet Akechi, who was standing by the counter waiting for him.

The two boys greeted each other somewhat awkwardly, but Akira wasn't quite sure why he was suddenly getting that vibe– They had spent a decent amount of time together and were on a more familiar level, but somehow things always seemed slightly strained between them. For example, he still couldn't manage to call Akechi by his first name or even drop the honorifics when they spoke.

They headed up to his room, both boys glancing over to Akira's bed where Morgana was fast asleep. They didn't bother to disturb him with a greeting, instead allowing him continue his nap in peace.

“So,” Akechi began, “these are your games?” he asked, looking through the collection of old cartridges splayed out on the table next to the console. 

He could at least pretend to not sound bored already... “Pick any game you'd like.” Akira offered.

“Hmm.” Akechi studied the somewhat limited selection of games for them to play. He was unsure of what the general objective was for each, but based on the information he had, he thought he could make a decision quickly enough. 

“I think I could manage to beat you in this game.” he said confidently. Though the remark was meant to be teasing in nature. Realistically, he was unsure about the mechanics of the game, but he really did believe there was a good chance he could beat Akira once he got the hang of the controls. 

“Nice choice.” Akira said plainly. It was almost too perfect that Akechi would pick the one game he truly excelled at. He was certain the boy wouldn't be able to beat him at this one. Akira pulled up a couple of chairs from the corner of his room for them to use. The younger boy explained the controls to the brunette as thoroughly as possible, just to be sure that it would be a fair match between them.

Once he was sure Akechi had the basics down, they began playing, with both boys mashing the buttons on their controllers as strategically as possible. As he attempted to maintain his lead in the game, there was no way that Akira would have had the opportunity to notice how visibly frustrated Akechi seemed to be as he slipped up and couldn't quite press the right combination of buttons to win the round. In the end, it was close, but Akira had clearly won.

As composed as he tried to make himself appear, Akechi was practically fuming inside with thoughts rushing through his head regarding his loss and how to turn things around. Does he have zero social life where he's able to be this good at a worthless game? Somehow, he managed to shove his personal feelings aside and collect himself. He wouldn't have to deal with Akira for much longer anyway.

“Ah, very impressive, Kurusu-kun.” the brunette smiled, “I'm honestly surprised you were able to beat me so easily.”

“It was close.” Akira admitted, and it really was. Even more impressive considering the other didn't typically play these types of games.

Of course it was close, trash... Thinking he's somehow better because he won at a _video game_ , of all things.

“Wanna go again?” Akira offered, and Akechi couldn't refuse. He didn't come all the way to Yongen Jaya to lose after one round. 

They played again. Then another round. And they started to play some of the other games that Akira had as well. In the end, Akechi managed to pull off quite a few wins, though it's clear he's not a match for the Phantom Thief when it comes to this type of competition. Not being the most proficient wasn't something that he's used to dealing with. And losing in general just made him feel irritated and an extreme animosity towards the person who excelled over him. It didn't help that this person was Akira, someone who he already had a particularly... _unusual_ set of feelings about.

The detective was perfectly aware that he had to overcome this and act amicably. He smiled, setting down the controller with a sigh. “Aah, I did mentioned that I don't typically play video games...” 

“For someone who doesn't play games, you play well, Akechi-kun.” Akira replied casually. Akechi could only register pity from the remark. What a joke. Did he think saying something like _that_ would make him feel better about not winning?

“Ah,” Akechi began, hoping Akira wasn't observant enough to see him clenching his fist in pure frustration, “well, I suppose there is some basic skill involved in video games, so...” he trailed off, unsure of where he was even going with his line of thought.

Before he could figure out a follow up statement, Akira interjected, “We could play one more round. Winner takes all.”

“And? What are the stakes?” once again, Akira had captured his interest. He could still win in the end.

“Hmm,” Akira paused, as if he were considering something to make it worthwhile for the two of them, “what if the loser has to do whatever the winner decides?” 

“Oh? What kind of things?” Akechi perked up, glancing at the younger boy. While he was _definitely_ interested now, this was a very unusual challenge that Akira was suggesting.

“Well, anything you'd like... If you can win.” Akira smirked, fidgeting with his controller.

Akechi knew it was more bait. He knew that Akira was taunting him, challenging him. He couldn't lose. He had to beat him. And then he could make _him_ do anything. Thoughts flooded his head with the possibilities of what he could force him to do once he beat him... “I guess I can't lose then.” he said with a shrug.

Of course Akechi had honestly gone into it thinking he could overcome the odds, but in the end, he was staring at the screen with Akira's character in first place and the rage bubbling within him was almost more than he could handle.

“So...” Akechi grit his teeth, “It seems you've won.” he didn't have it in him to even fake a friendly smile.

Akira nodded, with a smirk, “It seems I have.” the younger boy crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair. He knew that Akechi couldn't stand losing. There were few exceptions to the times that Akira had managed to pull a win off when they competed, but when he did, it was so easy to see how hard Akechi took losing.

The only thing on Akechi's mind right now was getting through this moment. It didn't matter how he felt personally. He just needed to pretend to be civil and make it through this. Besides, it's not like he'd ask him to do something ridiculous or anything. “What do I have to do?” Akechi asked with a sigh.

Without hesitation, Akira replied, “Get on your knees and admit that I'm better than you.” he seemed so nonchalant about it, like it meant nothing to him.

“You must be joking.” Akechi said dryly, with revulsion showing through his entire response. How fucking humiliating. He honestly was not sure he could bring himself to do something like this under any circumstances, regardless on what they had initially agreed on.

“Well, I beat you... so this is what I'm asking you to do.” he shifted forward in his chair. “As the loser.” he added and Akechi almost flinched at the words.

The feeling of rage building in him was impossible to overlook now. The only thing on his mind now was the moment he'd eradicate this waste of life from existence. The image of Kurusu begging for his life as he held a gun to his head, tears streaming down the boy's face. Akechi steeled his nerves, biting his tongue to stay as silent and reserved as he could manage, but he was sure that _something_ was showing on his face. He'd have no doubts about killing him now– not that he did before either. He'd just need to do this one thing. It would be the last thing he had to do to humor this fucking disgrace. Just kneel for him... Say whatever he wanted... He could go home after that even.

“I'm kidding, Akechi-kun.” Akira snickered, intervening before he could move to kneel.

The brunette glared daggers at him, but somehow was flooded with feelings of relief. He still couldn't shake the puzzled feeling that was grabbing at him about the bizarre request from the boy though.

“It's not very funny...” Akechi said through gritted teeth. He couldn't even put his 'friendly boy' facade back on. Kurusu occasionally told some shitty jokes and made some off comments here and there, but this was taking it to a whole new level. “So what then?” he demanded, shaking his head, clearly frustrated.

“I don't know. I didn't really think about it.” Akira shrugged, settling back in his chair.

Ugh, this fucking idiot. Meanwhile, Akechi had already run through dozens of scenarios of what he would have forced Akira to do under his command.

“Do you have time tonight?” he asked the brunette. “Stay and watch a movie.”

“That's- that's what you're asking me to do as my punishment?” Akechi was taken aback by the dull simplicity of the request.

“Who said anything about this being _punishment_?” Akira laughed. It was clear that the older boy had an entirely different perspective on things compared to him. “That's what I'd like for you to do for me.” he added with a smile. 

“That's, well... You're strange, Kurusu-kun. I don't have any plans, so I hope you have a movie picked out.” Akechi found it unusual that he was genuinely smiling back at Akira– for the first time in a long while.

“Hang on though.” Akira said, standing up from his uncomfortable chair and moving it to its corner. 

“Hm...?” Akechi hummed in question, standing up from his seat as well. He figured that Akira was planning on finding them some other arrangement to watch the film. Once the younger boy had moved both chairs out of the way, he promptly slid the sofa at an angle so that it faced his television. 

“This is probably a little more comfortable.” Akira remarked, admiring the makeshift setup he created. There was a soft groan coming from his bed as Morgana stirred in his sleep, reminding them both that he was even there in the room with them.

“What's all this racket?” the cat questioned groggily. He opened his eyes, noticing the junior detective standing next to Akira. “Oh! Akechi-kun?” he seemed genuinely surprised to see the boy.

The brunette smiled with a slight nod, holding his hand up in a casual wave. 

“We're about to watch a movie. Care to join us, Morgana?” Akira asked, extending the invitation to him as well.

“I'm just heading out for my evening walk, no thanks!” he stretched his legs out on the mattress with a yawn. “Enjoy your movie.” and with that, he pushed the window next to Akira's bed open and hopped out into the chilly night.

The boys sat on the now re-positioned sofa and Akira started the movie. It was some kind of mystery film– though Akechi could probably predict the ending within the first 30 minutes of watching. He figured it would be fun for them to watch all the same.

Akira couldn't help but to watch Akechi's reactions to the film as it progressed. He didn't seem very interested based on the bored expression on his face, though he was certainly focused on what was happening on the screen. In actuality, the brunette was feeling quite exhausted as well as slightly disappointed that Akira didn't even offer to make them coffee. He definitely could have used it tonight.

The movie droned on in the background and this time, when Akira glanced at the boy, he noticed he had already dozed off. He wasn't sure if he should question it and decided to let him sleep if he really needed the rest. Besides, he couldn't help but to observe how cute the brunette looked, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, breathing softly. Wait, that thought was... different. While Akira did have a certain fascination with Akechi, he had never really considered him being the type of person he would find 'cute'. He could recognize that he was attractive, of course, but this wasn't the same type of observation. He shook the thought away and focused on the movie, deciding that he wouldn't pay any more attention to the brunette as he slept.

Over the next few moments, Akechi seemed to shift over on the sofa, resting his head on Akira's shoulder gently. The younger boy was met with a sudden pang of anxiety, but he couldn't determine why this unexpected contact made him feel nervous. It was a completely innocuous situation, but he felt like he was doing something _wrong_ just by allowing Akechi to stay that way. He liked it though, and for some reason unbeknownst to him, just hoped that he would stay like that a little bit longer. 

Akira couldn't believe it was already almost 1830 when he checked the time on his cellphone. Akechi must be totally exhausted if he's managing to sleep so soundly here on the sofa. He really did look adorable and entirely unguarded. It was quite the contrast from the way he usually presented himself– taking care to be sure he was in total control of his image and appearance. Akira admired this rare moment. It was so hard to believe this was the same person that wanted him dead. He didn't even realize that he had been slowly petting the brunette's hair gently as he dozed.

Akechi sighed, still seeming to be asleep and Akira felt a slight twinge of guilt hit him. If Akechi woke up suddenly, how would he feel about being touched like this? He doubted that he would appreciate the contact, but Akira couldn't help but to continue observing the boy, gently running his fingers through his smooth hair. He did try to watch the movie, but god, it was pretty boring and predictable. No wonder Akechi nodded off so soon after starting it. Akira's eyes wandered along the other boy's features, the way his dark eyelashes contrasted against his pale skin, the way he breathed, taking note that his lips looked so soft and kissable... He wondered what exactly it would be like to do so. The urge continuously nagged at him. Would Akechi even want to kiss another boy? Him in particular, considering how he seemed to really feel about Akira.

Akechi leaned into him gently and Akira nearly held his breath, gingerly removing his hand from the boy, not wanting to wake him. But it didn't matter in the end. Akechi's eyes slowly opened, half lidded as he looked up at Akira from where his head was resting against him. He's absolutely adorable, looking disoriented from sleep and slightly confused. The brunette only took another second to process what was happening before recoiling, stuttering some sort of apology. Akechi felt his face growing hot almost instantly, wholly regretting the fact that he let himself be seen this way by anyone, but especially Akira.

“Sorry, I guess I should have picked a different movie. It's pretty boring, right?” Akira apologized, but he was really just trying to shift the focus off Akechi to help him feel less self conscious about falling asleep.

“N-no!” Akechi interjected, “I've just been so busy- I haven't been sleeping well at night.” He wasn't sure why he was apologizing to this trash. Though he knew it was just part of his act, it still took a certain amount of resolve to pretend to be a certain way. It was exhausting sometimes.

“I get it. Should I make some coffee?” 

Ugh, finally he asks. Though it was probably too late now to have it. He turned down the offer, unable to focus on much else besides what just occurred. “How embarrassing.” Akechi groaned, closing his eyes to collect himself. “Falling asleep like that right against you...” he trailed off, feeling legitimately humiliated. He questioned himself as to why he was even comfortable enough around Akira to fall asleep like this in the first place.

Akira chuckled, “It's really fine. You look like you needed the sleep.” he shifted on the sofa, trying to ignore any awkwardness between them. He couldn't overlook the slight tint of pink on Akechi's face. Why was he getting this flustered over such a small thing? Akira was once again pushing the thought of how cute he suddenly found him out of his head. He really didn't want to focus on him like this, but he was finding it to be more than he could handle, unable to ignore Akechi's mannerisms and the way he was failing to play this whole situation off as nothing. 

Akechi, of course, picked up on this. The way that Akira was staring at him right now made him feel even more uncomfortable. Additionally, he almost felt that while he was asleep... well, that Akira may have been touching him? Nothing serious, though it was still beyond strange to think about and Akechi simply wrote it off as a misjudgment on his part. It was rare that the brunette was at a loss for words, but he genuinely didn't know what to say about this. Thinking about how Akira was definitely aware of him passing out (He was leaning against him, after all) just made him feel disappointed at his own lack of composure.

He just didn't know what to say to Akira. Though maybe there really was nothing else to discuss and he was putting too much thought into things. Akechi glanced down for just a second, when Akira abruptly moved closer to him, brushing his hair from his face. 

“Kurusu...?” the brunette stared, looking for some sign of what the other was planning, feeling more than confused at his sudden affectionate touch. 

And then even more suddenly, Akira reached out, holding the boy's face in his hands as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against his. He slipped his tongue between Akechi's lips, teasing his tongue with his own, as if prompting the boy to return his sentiment and kiss him back.

Akira wasn't sure why he made a move on the older boy, but something about it felt right and he couldn't resist after being unable to ignore all the thoughts rushing through his head. He was unsure how Akechi would even react, but he noticed that he wasn't exactly returning the kiss or moving to touch him or anything really.

It was almost instantly that Akechi shoved Akira away from him, scooting as far as he could from him on the sofa. 

“What are you doing?!” he questioned loudly, with visible confusion and shock registering not only on his face, but in his voice as well. Akira didn't immediately respond, glancing over at the stairwell, as if to indicate that he'd hope Akechi would lower his voice, since there may have been people downstairs that could have overheard the commotion. He hoped that no one heard anything, especially Sojiro, who was still downstairs working in the cafe.

Akechi tensed up, glaring at Akira. “What makes you think that I would ever want _you_ to touch me like that?” and the brunette's tone was so venomous, it almost stung to hear him talk like that about him. It shouldn't come as a surprise. It's not like Akira doesn't know how Akechi truly is.

He had no answers for him and opted to stay quiet, like he was waiting for some signal that wouldn't ever come. The movie continued in the background, filling what otherwise would be silence in the room. Akira was only somewhat grateful for it. Akechi, looking at the younger boy expectantly, was adamant to get some kind of response from Akira– an explanation, anything.

“I just...” he began, hoping the words would come to him.

Not giving him another moment, Akechi scoffed, “I should be going.” he stood up to leave, but so did Akira, grabbing his wrist, as if he actually had the means to stop him from walking out.

“Akechi-kun, wait.” he was desperate to apologize, since nothing else was coming to him, and he did so, in the most sincere way that he was able to. The last thing he wanted now was to leave things like this. Mainly, he felt so senseless for assuming that Akechi would be interested in him _like this_. He should know better than anyone things could never be that way between them. 

“Kurusu, please.” Akechi pulled away, freeing himself from the boy's grip. “Excuse me.” and that was it. He left hurriedly down the steps without another word.

Fuck. Putting his personal relationship with Akechi aside, did he mess things up somehow? They only had a few days now before their infiltration of Nijima's Palace. This could ruin everything if he didn't find a way to resolve things with him, and fast. Did coming onto Akechi change things? Would their plan be affected? Akira deliberated the possibilities, with several questions shuffling through his mind. Akechi was a professional and had his own motives for working with the thieves, most of which Akira was fully aware of. But this could be bad all the same. Akira sighed, sitting back down on the sofa. He needed to fix this.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

He wasn't quite sure when he got home. It was as if he was on autopilot as he made his way home from Yongen Jaya to his apartment. The entire trip home, he couldn't make clear of what the fuck happened with Kurusu. Was this some game he was playing? Did he want to get him alone like this and kiss him the entire time and if so, did he have other intentions for him as well? Akechi felt uncomfortable with the whole thing. Normally, he felt perfectly in control navigating through his own emotions and feelings but this... it was something else entirely.

Akechi sat on the sofa in his living room in silence, staring at the wall as he recalled the events leading up to this evening. He had fallen asleep during the movie and it was likely that Akira had been watching him and possibly touching him. Disgusting... He remembered that he was leaning against the younger boy unintentionally– which was nothing more than an accident, so why did that seem to escalate things so intensely?

How could he think that it was okay to just... kiss him suddenly like that? Akechi huffed, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. Even more so, why would he initiate anything like this right before their mission? At the same time, he wasn't exactly sure why he was even upset about it. Was it because it was Akira? Or maybe he was just caught off guard? Or something else entirely? Akechi thought about the kiss again. Just how Akira's lips felt against his. And his tongue– The brunette felt hot suddenly. Why was he thinking about this at all? It would probably be best to move on and focus on his plan since Kurusu wouldn't even exist anymore in another few days.

He didn't even register the motion as his hand wandered down to his growing erection pressing against his slacks. Oh...

Though this could be due to anything, not necessarily the thoughts of _him_. Even alone, the thought of chalking it up to anything regarding Akira was off-putting. Akechi slowly reached down, brushing his hand along the front of his pants, hesitant to touch himself. Was he worked up because Akira kissed him? And _why_ did that bother him so much anyways? He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

The cheerful ping of an incoming text on his phone interrupted his thoughts. After checking the alert, he wasn't exactly surprised to see that the message was from Kurusu. Akechi immediately opened the message to a short text.

 _[[Can we talk?]]_ and before he even could think about writing back, there was a follow up.

_[[I can't accept leaving things the way we did. Will you listen to what I have to say?]]_

He contemplated all the things he could reply before finally sending his response. 

_[[Go ahead.]]_ it took a few minutes before he got another reply back to his message. He wondered if Akira was struggling to put his own feelings into words and that's why he was taking his time responding.

 _[[I'm sorry. I don't have an answer for why anything happened the way it did tonight.]]_ what an absolutely underwhelming explanation. But there was another follow up.

 _[[If you could give me another chance, I won't disappoint you again.]]_ too bad he's already a disappointment. Akechi paused, thinking of what to say. It's not like there was really any harm in seeing him again. Besides, as he had already considered, none of this would matter in a few days anyway. He had his own plans for the infiltration and the follow-up interrogation afterwards as well. Maybe it would be in his best interest to make him think that everything was fine. At the same time, it was a little suspect that Akira seemed to be saying all the right things– essentially what he'd assume Akechi would want to hear from him. The detective quickly brushed the thought aside. It's not as though he hasn't been one step ahead of the Phantom Thieves this entire time anyway.

 _[[I apologize for my reaction as well. I was mainly just caught off guard.]]_ ugh. Of course he wasn't actually close to feeling 'sorry' for any of his actions. He had no reason to be. He just needed to play along and wait things out for a little bit longer. He only wished that he could have been there to see Akira's relieved expression when he read that he's completely 'forgiven'. Before he realized it, his hand had already drifted back down to the waistband of his pants as he absentmindedly fiddled with the button. Why was he even thinking about touching himself while he was reflecting on what he was going through with Akira at all? He pulled his hand away from himself, feeling slightly put off by his lack of self control.

_[[Thank you, Akechi-kun.]]_

Was that it now? The full extent of their conversation? He could only wait and be sure to execute the details of his plan from this point on. Though something inside him wanted to keep talking to Akira right now. He ignored the thought, reclining on the sofa with a frustrated sigh. He was feeling empty inside, with only thoughts of the boy and his aching erection. Just go away already.

He wanted to say something else, but nothing came to mind. And nothing could be said that could make him feel any more in control of this than he already was. Akechi wondered what Akira was thinking of and what he was doing right this moment. Maybe he wasn't as in control of things as he thought... Shit, he just desperately needed to clear his mind– This didn't need to be about Akira if he didn't let it. The brunette unfastened the button on his slacks, pulling down the zipper and gripping his cock at the base, removing it fully with a soft sigh as he listlessly stroked himself.

He didn't want to think of anything, but he couldn't not think of Kurusu. It was impossible after tonight and the more he tried to steer himself away from thoughts of Akira, it seemed to make his image more prominent in his mind. The way his lips felt against his own. And the possibility of what would have happened if he actually kissed him back was... enticing. Akechi imagined Akira pushing him back on the sofa in his dusty attic room, grinding against his body. He moved his hand faster now, pumping himself up and down at the thought of Akira being so forward with him. He thought about what it would be like if he were touching him this way right now, instead of having to use his own hand. Just how would Akira even touch him? Would he be gentle and take things slow or be more dominant and try to take control?

The brunette hastily grabbed his phone, reading through their conversation as he touched himself. _[[Thank you, Akechi-kun.]]_ he read, wishing there was more to it than just that. Wishing that Akira had instead been begging to see him. To make it up to him. _[[I won't disappoint you again.]]_ that's essentially the same thing, right? He's so certain that if given the opportunity, Akira would jump at the chance to see him if that's what he told him. How he'd do anything for him right now and all he would have to do is tell him to do it.

Akechi could feel himself getting closer, that wound up sensation building inside him that he was so determined to unravel. He was certain that Akira had to be touching himself right now too, probably the only reason that he wasn't messaging him this very second. Would Akira also think about their kiss as he cums, wishing that they were together instead? Akechi thought about texting him back and what he could say to have Akira immediately come see him. He paused with his phone in his free hand... just before closing the conversation and dropping it on the sofa cushion instead. He frantically stroked himself, feeling that familiar warmth pooling in his core– the growing tension leading to the buildup that would give him the release that he was chasing.

He squeezed his eyes shut as his breath hitched, cumming in his hand and catching what he could as he slowly came down from the overwhelming feeling and flooding of his senses. It's not long afterwards that the same disgust with himself he felt earlier set in, only amplified tenfold. Somehow, he still can't shake the thought of the other boy. Akira had some nerve being totally content with accepting things as they are and not actively trying pursue anything with him. Even though Akechi did reject him, it was almost offensive to him that he didn't put up a fight or anything. Well, technically, Akira sort of did try to get him to stay earlier... but that was besides the point.

He stood up to go clean himself up, still overwhelmed about everything, only grateful that he didn't actually text Akira back when he was lost in the moment not too long ago. Though maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing to message him now that he was thinking clearly. He went back to the sofa, picking up his cellphone and opening their recent conversation. He typed out at least three different messages, erasing them entirely each time. What was he doing? He didn't even have real feelings for Kurusu. Well, he felt _some_ way about him, but it was so far removed from what a normal relationship was built on and most certainly not something he could put into words.

This would be his last chance to see him alone and Akechi had a feeling that if he didn't at least talk with him before the end of the investigation and the day they would infiltrate Nijima's Palace, it would be something he would always wonder about.

 _[[Could we meet tomorrow, if you have the time? I'd like the chance to talk with you in person.]]_ he sent the message with little thought, feeling a subtle rush of excitement.

 _[[At Leblanc?]]_ the reply was so fast, Akechi couldn't help but to smirk knowing that Akira was so obviously waiting to hear from him.

_[[Yes, that works. I'll be there tomorrow night.]]_

_[[Got it.]]_

Akechi truly had no idea what his intention was with the other boy, but it wouldn't stop him from seeing just where things would be going when he saw him tomorrow. He got up from the sofa again, starting his usual routine and getting ready for bed for the night. After getting into his bed, it was difficult to find sleep, as thoughts of Akira kept finding him first. He wasn't sure how the younger boy even felt about him and whether or not he had 'given up' on pursuing him or if he was going to try that shit again when he visited with him. All the same, he couldn't help but to feel excited to see him, whatever that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already late now and Sojiro had gone home for the evening, leaving Akira in charge of closing up Leblanc. He hadn't heard from Akechi all day, despite checking his phone throughout his shift for even a single a text from the boy confirming that he still planned to see him. So when he checked his phone once again, noting that it was just about time to close up, he wondered if Akechi changed his mind about coming over. No, he was most likely just busy. That's what he kept telling himself. 

Akira washed the remainder of the dishes, zoning out and recalling his earlier conversation with Morgana when he had asked him if it would be possible for him to stay with Haru for the night so he could have time to discuss _something_ with Akechi– putting it as vaguely as possible to avoid any questions. He hoped that it wouldn't be something Morgana would bring up with him later on, though he told himself he could worry about it later. Akira had enough to think about right now.

He took off his apron with a sigh, folding the thick canvas material and setting it on a shelf in the back of the kitchen before walking to the door to flip the sign. He stepped outside, immediately hit with the chill from the frigid night air. Akira checked his phone, for what he told himself would be the last time for the night. There were no messages from Akechi. He decided that he'd leave the cafe unlocked with the lights on to let the brunette know he was waiting inside. Now all he could do was wait and hope he'd show up, preferably sooner than later because he couldn't wait all night, as much as he would have liked. Akira took a seat at the bar, next to the one the detective would usually sit at when he would stop in for coffee.

A few minutes later, the bell on the door jingled pleasantly and he looked up to see Akechi standing in the doorway. The fact that he didn't look mad or even remotely upset was a huge relief to the boy.

“Good evening.” Akechi greeted him, more cheerfully than Akira would have expected, considering their last encounter. 

“Akechi-kun...” he said, quickly regretting simply saying his name in lieu of giving a proper greeting back. He was mainly surprised at the boy's positive demeanor on top of the fact he showed up at all.

“Sorry that I'm late.” he apologized, but Akira couldn't care less as long as he was here to resolve the tension from last night.

“It's fine. I was just about to lock up.” he stayed seated though, as Akechi walked to his usual spot directly next to where Akira was sitting. “Would you like a coffee?” he offered.

“Oh, no thank you.” he declined politely. “It would be inconsiderate to have you make it after already closing for the night.” the brunette smiled at Akira, who stood up to go lock the front door before he would forget. Akechi was tempted to make a joke about knowing better than to fall asleep this time, but decided to save the uncomfortable remarks for later when Akira's guard was down.

After he returned to his seat after locking up, Akechi made some small talk to break the silence– nothing important, just bits of work details that he deemed acceptable enough to share with the younger boy. It was almost as if last night never happened at all, though that was the detective's intent with his current behavior and tone. As much as Akira wanted to invite him to his room, he felt slightly nervous broaching the topic to avoid any discomfort. Especially considering how well things seemed to be going.

“Would it be alright if we went upstairs to talk?” he asked, as if on cue. It definitely caught Akira off guard, but how could he not agree? This was what needed to be done for the sake of the mission.

They headed upstairs and Akechi took a seat on the sofa, with no hesitation or apprehension whatsoever. Akira considered sitting with him, but decided to sit on the edge of his bed instead to give the boy some space. He could have sworn he saw the brunette smirk at him for choosing to sit on his bed and not on the sofa, as if he was amused or judging his decision. Akira chose to write it off as his imagination.

“You wanted to talk?” Akira asked, trying to be as straightforward as possible.

“Hm.” Akechi mused to himself. “I wanted to be sure we'd still be able to work together without any... tension between us. After all, that wouldn't be good considering there's really no time left before the mission.”

Akira nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure exactly what to say, though he did agree.

Akechi seemed to pick up on this behavior and sighed, continuing, “Essentially, I just need to confirm that you'll be able to act without your judgment being clouded by your feelings.” he finished with a smile. Maybe he didn't intend for it to come across as patronizing, but god, Akechi could really condescend to people at times.

“I see.” Akira nearly scoffed at the statement, struggling to maintain his usual composure after the obvious jab. As if Akechi would have to have this sort of conversation with him anyway. He was the leader of the Phantom Thieves and his judgment was sound when it came to acting in most situations. All the same, he couldn't hide the fact that there was something endearing about how Akechi came to talk to him one on one and he wondered if there was more to it than just 'checking to ensure he'd be good to go'. 

He hadn't put much thought in how he felt about the brunette in general since last night, but he was still feeling captivated by him, despite not having much of an answer about what happened between them. He couldn't even rule out that he still didn't feel that way, which caused a great deal of confusion for him. Mainly because Akira couldn't understand _why_ he would feel something for someone who was going to not only betray his entire team, but intended on killing him afterwards.

“So, Akira.” Akechi began, “Can you tell me that you'll be ready?”

Oh, so now they were on a first name basis? Regardless of the cocktail of feelings Akira held for Akechi, there was something about his consistent questioning and high-and-mighty comments that grated on him. It wasn't like the usual way that Akechi spoke to him, even when considering their rivalry and the competition between each other. He had a feeling that the older boy may have some other intention being here, as if Akechi was trying to get some sort of reaction out of him for some reason.

But he wouldn't let him get what he wanted without some sort of push back. “Of course. I was only worried about you being ready since you really let your emotions get the best of you last night.” he leaned forward on his bed, locking his gaze with the brunette's. “Will you be careless during the infiltration and lose your cool over the smallest issues we run into?” and that was all it took to completely redirect the conversation into some bizarre, strategic verbal assault on one another.

Akechi narrowed his eyes at the insane suggestion. He knew exactly what Akira was doing, but still couldn't hold back a snide laugh. “I think I'm a little more in control of my feelings and emotions than someone who acts recklessly without any explanation as to why.”

Both boys stood up from where they were seated, as if they'd be squaring up for a legitimate fight. And much like Akira, Akechi had a lot more he would have wanted to say to the boy if they didn't each have their own agendas and plans. It was yet another game between them.

Akira laughed shortly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “You never actually asked me to explain _why_ it happened.” though he wasn't sure why he would practically volunteer to give him an answer now when he still had no idea himself. 

Akechi took a couple steps towards Akira, leaving little room between the two. “Then enlighten me, _leader_.” the words were clearly in mocking, and Akechi couldn't have looked any more amused than he did right now.

Instead of forming an actual answer, Akira only felt that same urge to kiss Akechi. He just wanted to shut him up and the thought of doing so made his heart race. This was definitely not the answer he was looking for.

Akechi stood before him confidently, maybe even too much so considering Akira was feeling more anxious than anything, simply faking his tenacity.

“It didn't mean anything.” and for a split second, Akira only read the hurt look on the other's face, who covered it up immediately with an inquisitive look. He wanted to leave it there, but he couldn't. Akira added, “It was a misunderstanding, that's it.” though Akechi didn't move or react further to the comment. Did he not accept this response?

“Is that so?” Akechi's voice was low and flat. Akira couldn't help but to take note of just how close they were standing. It was as if Akechi knew exactly what he was doing and it intrigued him deeply. Was Akechi's heart beating as fast as his own? Could things maybe be different this time? No. No matter how he felt or how many times he'd think about it, he couldn't make the same mistake again.

“Are you alright, Akira? You seem uncomfortable.” Akechi smiled slyly, as if he found Akira's lackluster reaction to his prodding to be a fun change of pace.

“I thought you made it clear last night that didn't want me this close to you.” he responded without missing a beat, leaning in just slightly enough to close the gap between the two without making things too uncomfortable.

The brunette stared into his eyes, motionless. He should say _something_. A quip, any remark really. But he only felt his face growing hot and his heart beating faster. Once again, reminded of last night's kiss... and even worse, last night when he couldn't resist touching himself to the thought of it all. His cock once again, craving that same touch, pressed against the fabric of his pants. He felt that same wanting desire for Akira creeping in, unable to deny it now for anything but what it really was. Like a spark being ignited, all he wanted was that feeling of being wanted and desired by the boy.

“You have no idea what I want.” he finally managed to reply, grabbing the collar of Akira's shirt and pulling him in closer, kissing him roughly.

Akira staggered back slightly, immediately placing his hands on Akechi's hips, holding him close to his body as they finally shared a kiss with each other. There was something satisfying about overcoming all the tension that had been growing between them and causing it to break instantly after the excruciatingly long buildup. 

Akechi carefully led Akira backwards until he reached the bed, gently shoving him back so that he could climb onto the younger boy's lap, straddling him and rewarding him with another deep, long kiss. He could already feel Akira's hard length pressing into him from where was grinding up against. All he wanted to do was touch the other, something that he was aware of being something he would never be interested in if he wasn't so caught up in the moment. But it didn't change the fact that he _did_ want him badly right now and nothing else mattered at the moment.

Akechi quickly unfastened the button on Akira's pants, pulling down the zipper, watching his cock spring out for him to take. There was something about finally seeing it right in front of him that elicited strong feelings inside him. He wasted no time grasping him in his hand, roughly jerking him off, lustfully gazing into his eyes.

The contrast between how Akechi usually presented himself compared to how wild he seemed to be acting now sent a shiver through Akira's core. It made him actually feel like the brunette had some kind of real desire to have him, even if it didn't actually mean anything– it felt real right now. 

Akira swore under his breath through a moan, leaning back, letting Akechi get him off. He couldn't determine if it felt amazing just because it was Akechi that was the one touching him, or not. But he didn't want it to stop. He just wanted and needed the brunette here with him right now, like this. The fact that this was the absolute last thing he expected from the boy tonight only made it even better. He wondered if this was something he had planned, or if it was a spur of the moment decision.

He wanted to make Akechi feel just as good as he did right now. Akira palmed Akechi's cock through his slacks, feeling his full length, achingly hard against his hand as he rubbed him over the fabric. Akechi sighed, closing his eyes, revealing a quick break in his composure– it was a look that he'd never seen before on the other's face. He couldn't look away, completely enamored by him, wondering what expression would be painted on his beautiful face when he cums.

Akira worked the other's pants open now, grabbing gently at Akechi's cock to work him up and down with his hand. It was impossible to not notice the contrast between how they touched one another. Akechi's harsh, desperate motions compared to his more delicate ones. Akira leaned closer, pressing his lips against Akechi's neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin. 

“Don't leave any marks.” Akechi growled in warning. It was so hard for Akira to resist when all he wanted to claim the older boy as his own.

They gazed once again into each other's eyes, Akira taking his hand from Akechi's length and moving it to the boy's wrist, removing his hand from his cock. Akira grabbed the hem of the boy's sweater vest, pulling the thick material over his head and dropping it on the floor, wasting no time in unfastening all the buttons along the front of his shirt. Akechi shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor into a disheveled pile on top of his sweater.

“Could you lie down for me?” Akira asks, voice smooth and kind and Akechi couldn't help but to obey, climbing off Akira's lap and lying back on the mattress, waiting eagerly for whatever it was the boy had planned. He pulled Akechi's pants off by the waist, then his underwear, leaving the other undressed and only adding to the heap of clothing on his bedroom floor. He looked over the boy's exposed body, taking note of his form, memorizing the details, though trying not to stare too long at Akechi's neglected cock, still hard and begging to be touched again. Thoughts of all the things that he wanted to do to him raced to the forefront of his mind.

Akira quickly undressed himself, not caring about where his clothes just happened to fall as he took them off until he was left with nothing. He removed his glasses, setting them on the window ledge where he typically kept them. Akira climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself over the other boy, running his hands over his body as he moved lower now, stopping at his hips. Akira traced his fingers along Akechi's hip bone, eliciting a shiver and hushed moan out of him from the teasing contact. He gazed over his form one more time, slowly moving his hand back around the base of his cock, taking the boy's length into his mouth.

Almost instantly, Akechi wove his fingers through Akira's raven locks, gently gripping and pulling the younger boy deeper on his cock, softly gasping at the feeling of his mouth against his sensitive skin. Akira took him into his mouth fully, almost too skillfully, sinking the brunette's length down his throat. Akechi stifled a moan, sighing at the sensation of wet heat and slickness sending a pulse of pleasure throughout his being.

“Good boy.” Akechi whispered, petting Akira's hair as he watched the other's lips wrapped around him, lazily sucking him off as he glanced up to Akechi with a glare. Akechi smiled subtly in return.

Fuck, did every word out of his mouth have to be the most arrogant shit ever? Akira would let him play his little game for now though, humming a soft “mmhm” in acknowledgment as he worked him in and out of his mouth. As much as he wanted to keep going and feel Akechi cum in his mouth, he didn't want him to get to that point quite yet. Akira withdrew the boy from his mouth, licking up the underside of the boy's cock, stroking him with his hand a few times for good measure. Akechi guided Akira up to his face, kissing him deeply, like he couldn't get enough of him in this moment. 

Akechi broke their contact, brushing the stray hair from Akira's face as he looked at him with something in his eyes that was entirely unreadable and foreign to the boy. For a moment, Akira wished that their destinies weren't already laid out the way they were and that things could be different between them. The way that he was holding and looking at him– the way that they looked at each other– made him feel a sharp bitterness within him that he couldn't come to terms with. 

Akira pulled away abruptly, moving to the edge of the bed. He sat next to the brunette, who silently watched him for a brief couple of seconds before finally speaking.

“Oh. Is that it then?” and he almost sounded disappointed. Akira didn't want to stop, or leave the brunette feeling unsatisfied in any way. He was feeling confused all the same, unsure if this was something that they should even be doing with one another in the first place. It was just so unbearable to think that in a few days, Akechi would be attempting to kill him. Would this change anything at all?

“Are you okay with this?” Akira asked inquisitively, leaning back so that his head rest on the other's chest on the bed. 

“Tch. What, are you getting cold feet, Kurusu?” Akechi teased.

“No.” he laughed, “Just making sure you want to keep going.” god, all he wished was that he could talk to him candidly about everything. There was so much he wanted to say, though of course he knew there was no way that would ever be possible.

“Oh, I'm not so sure I could stop now even if I wanted to.” Akechi said, running his fingers through Akira's messy, course hair. Akira closed his eyes, enjoying the comforting touch from the other. He almost would have been fine with staying like this for the rest of the night. Almost.

“That's good to hear...” he said, somehow not reassured about his prior turmoil, but it was all he needed to hear. He sat up again, standing up and walking to his schoolbag across the room. Akechi listened to the sound of the creaking floorboards as he stared at the ceiling blankly. Was he actually going through with this right now? He couldn't find any reasonable explanation as to why he was feeling so suddenly... attached to Akira. Not like it mattered, since he couldn't change the boy's fate anyway. 

Akechi glanced over towards him, observing him fishing something out of his bag that he was sifting through a moment ago and retrieving whatever it was that he was looking for. Before returning to the bed, he grabbed a small towel from his shelf. Akira came back to settle in on the bed where Akechi was lying, planting a soft peck on his lips. 

The fact that Akechi continued to not only kiss him back, but also had previously been the one to initiate their kisses was confusing to him. It made things more difficult for him to come to terms with regarding Akechi's true feelings about him– sex is one thing, but kissing made it so much more intimate than it needed to be. Not that he minded.

“Are you ready?” Akira asked.

“Hm, ready? What did you have in mind?” He asked playfully, obviously wanting to hear Akira voice his intentions.

“Playing dumb doesn't suit you in the slightest.” Akira shook his head in mock disapproval, though he was smiling. “I want you.”

“Oh, is that right?” he asked, and he considered allowing Akira have him for tonight. Akechi had definitely struggled with coming to terms with submitting to the boy and letting him take him, since that was clearly the direction that the other seemed to be taking things. God, his cock was still so hard, straining against him, he wasn't sure if he had it in him to fight the urges he was feeling. He didn't even have the desire to try to make Akira beg or work for the right to fuck him.

Akechi wrapped his hand around Akira's length, pumping him a few times slowly, fixed on his cock alone. “Well,” he began, listening to the quiet, breathy moans coming from the other as he jerked him off. _'I want you.'_ Akira's words resonated deeply with him– he continued, “If a Phantom Thief really wants something, doesn't he just take it?” he looked up at Akira, who seemed to take his words as an invitation.

With a renewed sense of desire for the boy, Akira guided the brunette onto his knees on the bed, gently pushing him forward so that he could settle on his forearms. Akechi mewled softly in response to Akira's sudden shift to a more dominant approach with him. He couldn't deny that it didn't turn him on to see Akira so impassioned by the idea of being allowed to fuck him. It made him feel more in control than he thought it would.

The younger boy groped Akechi's ass, squeezing the supple flesh, wanting nothing more than to feel his body gripping his throbbing cock as he pumped into him– and he didn't think he'd ever felt harder in his life, looking over the position that he currently had his rival in. Akira picked up the small bottle of lube that he had taken from his bag, opened the cap and squirted a generous amount into his hand. He rubbed the cool gel along his length until he was entirely slick. As much as he wanted to push himself into Akechi right this second, he abstained, opting to rub a slick finger against his exposed hole. The brunette's breath hitched immediately at the intimate touch, though he was well aware of what would be coming. 

Akira slowly slid a single digit inside the boy, not wanting to cause him any unnecessary discomfort. He curved his wrist forward, carefully pushing and pulling in and out of him, taking in the soft groans the older boy was making. He worked in a second finger, going through the same motions, trying to open him up further. He was so fucking tight. Akira couldn't imagine how it would feel once his cock was buried inside the boy. He did his best to take his time, making sure that Akechi would be adjusted well enough before proceeding.

“Does it feel okay?” Akira asked, genuinely curious as to what he may have been experiencing.

“It's... unusual, but I'm fine. Keep going.” he insisted, flinching slightly and hoping Akira didn't notice. It was true that the feeling was unusual, but he couldn't hide just how uncomfortable he really felt. 

Akira hummed in response, gently strumming his fingers against the other's prostate, causing him to instantly tense up, sharply sucking in a breath of air from the motion. That was probably enough for now... Removing his fingers from him entirely and taking his cock back into his hand, Akira pressed it against the boy's entrance. He rubbed the tip against Akechi's hole, before slowly sinking into him. 

“Nnn-” Akechi softly cried, lowering his head as he tried to reign in his feelings to not show that it was causing him a decent bit of pain and a whole lot of discomfort. It was much more of an intense feeling from when Akira was only using his fingers. He felt so full as his body stretched to adjust to him. 

God, it felt so hot and soft inside of him, his body hugging his dick tightly. Akira only wanted to fuck him harder now, but waited, ready to give the brunette as much time as he needed for his body to accommodate his size.

“Just- just move already.” Akechi ordered shakily. He really just wanted to find a way to get through the worst of the pain.

It was all he needed to hear before he slowly rolled his hips back and forth into him. Akira gripped Akechi's hips, wanting nothing more than to completely _ravage_ the boy, but he just had to wait, keeping the pace slow and consistent instead.

Akira couldn't help but to recall everything that he knows about Akechi– particularly the little bit of information regarding just what the detective was planning after the investigation came to a close. Seeing him on his knees getting fucked like this stirred something inside him, almost as if he was putting him in his place somehow. The thought process was toxic, and he knew it, but he couldn't stop thinking about it, driving him to want to take the boy harder, rougher. 

He wanted to hear Akechi moan, completely unable to control that it was Akira Kurusu– his rival (or in Akechi's eyes, his enemy)– that was the one causing him to feel that good. With just how condescending Akechi had been all night, maybe it was time to return the favor. Akira placed a hand on Akechi's upper back, abruptly pushing him down into the mattress. It was such a better view now, seeing him look so submissive and obedient with his back arched and face against the mattress, unable to do anything but take his cock. He expected some kind of dispute, but the brunette didn't resist him whatsoever. It was perfect.

Akira groaned, grabbing Akechi's hips even tighter for leverage as he quickened his pace, pounding into him harder as he listened to the sound of skin slapping against skin, such a lewd sound that was fueling him further. And the small noises that the brunette softly cried out every time he rammed into his slender frame. It was almost too much for his senses, knowing these sounds were coming from someone who thought so highly of himself. Akechi cared so much about his image, he wondered what the detective's fans would think if they could see him like this. He almost felt badly about taking him harder like this, but he knew that Akechi could handle it.

The obvious sudden change in Akira's movement and overall behavior wasn't difficult for Akechi to pick up on– how he roughly shoved him into the mattress, how he seemed to grip him so much tighter and pump into him harder, as if he was punishing him for something. There was a small part of him that was repulsed by how he was just allowing Akira to _humiliate_ him like this... but at the same time, god, he didn't want the feeling to stop. The feeling every time Akira's length would rub against his prostate sent an overwhelming flood of pure ecstasy through him. It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before and all he cared about was chasing the feeling. He found it hard to care about much else in the moment.

Akechi felt so close from the penetration alone, he couldn't imagine how quickly he would have cum if he had been touching himself on top of that. Though from the position he was currently in, it wasn't really practical and he definitely wasn't going to beg Akira to jerk him off no matter how into it he was. He just wanted to see just how much better it would feel if... Fuck it, Kurusu could deal with waiting to get off a little longer. Akechi shifted forward, causing Akira to lose his hold on him, giving the brunette an opportunity readjust himself and roll onto his back. 

There was a short moment where they had made eye contact for the first time in a while now, though the affectionate nature of their touching and glances had clearly turned into something more carnal. Akira grabbed Akechi's legs, putting them over his shoulders as he pulled the boy closer to him once again lining his cock up with his hole before slowly sinking back into him. He held onto his thighs, but hesitated before thrusting like he had been only a few seconds ago.

 _What was he doing?_ Akechi huffed, visibly frustrated that Akira wasn't moving. “Fuck me.” he demanded roughly, not caring how crude or forceful he sounded.

“You could ask nicely, Goro.” Akira smirked. More punishment for his bad behavior from earlier.

Akechi sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, as if to say 'are you fucking kidding?'. Was this _really_ the time for him to be playing this game while his cock was deep inside of him. He hoped he didn't actually expect him to beg for it. “Akira...” he started, as if he was testing the words on his tongue to find the tone he needed to sound like he was coming across as sincere as possible. “Please...” Akechi said through gritted teeth, looking to the window, unable to maintain eye contact with the boy while the words came out of his mouth. 

It was oddly cute how disingenuous he really sounded, but Akira didn't want to tease him anymore and wouldn't make him say it again. He rocked his hips into the brunette, fucking him into the mattress, enjoying the new view of Akechi's body and his face. The adorable expressions he'd make as Akira would pump into him, with his eyes closed and lips parted. He couldn't get enough of him. Just as Akechi reached for his own achingly hard erection, Akira stopped him, taking the boy's length into his own hand instead, jerking him off briskly. He wanted to be the one that was fully responsible for making him cum.

The brunette couldn't take the near assault on his senses and knew he was going to cum if the other continued touching him like this. Before he could even warn Akira, it was too late and he suddenly found himself whimpering a soft cry that he did his best to subdue, but it seemed he had little control over the sounds Akira was so expertly drawing out of his mouth. Akechi came in Akira's hand, shooting his own cum in a spatter along his abdomen and chest. He hazily watched in an exhausted daze as a bead of cum dripped from his slit down onto Akira's hand, pumping him gently a couple more times until he removed his hand from Akechi's spent cock entirely.

Akira, with no hesitation, took his hand to his mouth, licking the other's seed from his hand. Akechi focused on his soft tongue, the same one he'd felt in his mouth earlier when they had locked lips, as he lapped up his cum in one slow, suggestive motion. Fuck, why did everything he do have to make him feel so hot and worked up?

Just watching his rival pinned underneath him, breath unsteady, painted in his own cum was enough to push Akira over the edge himself. He sped up his pace, feeling that familiar pressure building inside him, ready to burst. He couldn't control his breathing, which was already becoming more erratic. 

“Can I cum inside you, Goro?” he asked, fully expecting the boy to say no.

“Aah, yeah.” he moaned shakily, having no idea what to expect, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see and feel him cum.

It was all he needed to hear. Akira pumped into him a few more times with uneven thrusts until he stopped as he came undone, filling the brunette with his seed.

“Akira...” and his name was already on his lips before he realized he had even said it. He somehow didn't regret it though, considering how much he had opened up to the younger boy tonight. He watched as Akira slowly regained himself, pulling out and lying back onto the bed next to him. Akira handed Akechi the towel he had brought over earlier, which he promptly took and began cleaning his own cum off himself with. 

The boys said nothing, as Akechi listened to Akira's breathing, slowly returning to normal as he lie next to him. He felt compelled to kiss the other, but he couldn't act on it. Everything was so complicated. Akechi was so sure that he hated Akira, yet... if that were true, then why did any of this happen? He couldn't think about it anymore. It would probably be best to forget this ever transpired and consider it a one time thing that only happened in a moment of weakness.

Akira quietly observed the brunette, who seemed to be deep in thought. Did he regret it already? He leaned in, kissing Akechi on the lips, who returned the kiss with no hesitation. It felt so sincere and right. He couldn't come to terms with this being the same Akechi that would betray him. He really did seem like an entirely different person right now. Though he had heard the recordings himself and there was no mistaking it. Could it be that he really was just good at acting and none of this was real? Akira wondered if Akechi was even capable of feeling as conflicted about it as he did.

“I'm sorry... about last night.” Akira apologized again.

“What?” Akechi giggled, “I thought we were over that already.”

“I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable.” and the words hurt knowing who he was speaking to.

“Mmhm, thank you for saying that.” Akechi closed his eyes and sighed. “I should probably go for tonight.” it wasn't as if he _wanted_ to leave necessarily. But he wasn't sure if it was the best idea to spend any more time with Akira with how confused he found himself feeling after everything they'd been through.

“The trains have definitely stopped running for the night.” 

Akechi groaned. “Am I stranded here with you then?” he sighed, rolling over to face the other. He kissed him on the forehead– It was a completely impulsive response, not something he had thought he would do and he was unsure why he even did it in the first place.

“It looks that way.” Akira smiled softly, running his fingers through the brunette's hair. “Is that really so bad?”

He returned the smile. “No, not at all. Someone has to keep an eye on you.” he said, fighting more urges to touch Akira or to kiss him again. Why was he feeling this way? It was out of the question that he could ever have real feelings for Kurusu, so why was he unable to stop smiling and acting... affectionately towards him?

Akira felt sick. He was angry. How could things seem so perfect right now when he knew this couldn't be his reality. Why was Akechi even here when he was going to betray him? Betray everything they had just gone through together. What was he thinking right now? All he wanted to do was ask him. Confront him about his plan and tell him that he knew _everything_ but he couldn't. He had to continue pretending that he was oblivious. Even though Akira was the one who made the first move, could this somehow be part of Akechi's plan to make him feel at ease about working with him?

“Goro,” Akira began, “will we be able to have more time like this together?”

“Hmm?” Akechi paused. There was no way it could ever be possible. Akira had no idea about what he had planned and by the time he'd learn the truth it would be too late. “I hope so...” 

Fuck. How can he say that when he knows that he's planning on killing him? Akira felt his heart sink in his chest.

“Just...” the brunette began, “Just don't forget your promise. To disband the Phantom Thieves after all of this is done.”

Akira rest his head against the boy's shoulder. Not like he was planning on giving them a choice or anything when he wanted him dead. “I couldn't forget.” he wanted to tell him that 'he would never betray him' or something, but he opted for silence.

“I trust you.”

It should have meant so much more to Akira hearing those words, but he couldn't tell if this was the truth or another lie. “After all of this is over, I need to see you again.”

Akechi paused for a long while and Akira desperately wished he could read his mind and see exactly what he was thinking.

“I don't see how that couldn't happen at this point.” he laughed softly. Akechi knew that things couldn't actually be this way again. He wanted to hold onto the other boy, but he didn't touch him or move. It wasn't a lie that he would see Akira again, but the circumstances they'd meet under would be entirely different. Akechi closed his eyes. He told himself it all meant nothing to him.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All spoken dialogue and character actions are taken directly from the game. It just felt right to try to tie this mess into canon the best way I could manage, lol.

The elevator door opened with 'ping' and the brunette stepped out into the hall in front of him. He began the walk down the long hallway towards the interrogation room. He couldn't afford to let his personal feelings get in the way of his mission at this point. Somehow, seeing Akira's cellphone when Nijima-san presented it to him was a strange reminder to him of why he was even here in the first place. Akechi took a deep breath as he approached the guarded room, taking note of the officer posted outside. 

“May I ask that you accompany me? Going in unarmed to interrogate a murderer makes me uncomfortable...” he cringed internally. Having to pretend to be so defenseless hurt his pride, no matter how many times he would reinforce to himself that it was an act. It was just something that needed to be done at this point. This would all be over soon enough. He really only needed to steal the gun to put the rest of the plan in motion, but that was the easy part. Showing his true self to Akira would be only somewhat uncomfortable– and then of course the difficult part was... Well, it was just business at this point. Something that he _had_ to do to get what he wanted. He didn't– couldn't think about how it would make him feel, just that it needed to be done. And he didn't come all this way to not follow through with the plan.

Akira could hear a soft, muffled voice from outside the thick steel door of the room he was locked in. He couldn't quite hear what was being said, but he knew this had to have been Akechi. It was difficult for him to overcome the sharp, stabbing feeling deep in his chest. Knowing that he was simply observing what was going down in the room and that he wasn't actually _there_ didn't help to relieve the tension he felt. He still had so many questions (most of which he didn't think he'd ever get answers to). And he wouldn't be lying if he said he didn't think about just how this exact moment would occur for days now. But now, here he was. Seconds away from finding out the truth.

The door opened and the brunette promptly entered, glancing at Akira blankly for only a second before stealing the gun of the cognitive guard and shooting him with zero hesitation. While Akira knew that Akechi was a traitor, there was still something unsettling about seeing him kill what he believed to be an innocent person with no apparent remorse– but also the look on his face and just how comfortably he managed to handle a gun as well. Instantly, it all made sense to him.

Akechi didn't want to look at Akira. He couldn't not think about the other night they shared. Just how close they had actually become, lying next to one another in Akira's bed. And even more so, his own feelings for the boy. Looking at him was simply a reminder of the time they spent together. He couldn't react or show any sign of weakness and if that meant avoiding his gaze, then he wouldn't look at him until the very end.

“I owe you for all of this... Thanks.” he said callously, holding the gun pointed towards the guard as he spoke, refraining from looking Akira's way. _He couldn't look at him._ “That's right. You and your little friends were vital to our plan. And now, it will be completed.” he laughed shortly. There was no humor in the situation, but he had to play his part if he wanted to get through this. If he was going to kill Akira, he wanted to ensure the boy absolutely _hated_ him. 

Akira watched Akechi speaking to his cognitive self, seemingly unfazed by the words he was speaking. In fact, he was saying them with total conviction, if anything. And after everything they had been through... only just a couple of days ago. This was most definitely not the same Akechi that Akira thought he knew. It wasn't even as if he could be surprised. He was well aware of Akechi's plan for a while now. Did he somehow think things with them could have ever been different? Was he really so stupid to think things could have gone any other way than this?

Holding the gun steady towards the guard, Akechi turned to face the cognitive Akira. “Your popularity truly was quite stunning. That's what made using you all the more worthwhile...” Akechi had intentionally left the statement vague. To cut him as deeply as he could manage. He deserved to be hated by everyone, but Akira should hate him the most. Knowing the boy, he probably somehow had some faith in him, thinking he would save him at the last second or something. He really was an idiot.

Akechi adjusted his glove, fully turning to face Akira with a subtle smile on his face– not unlike the smile that he'd wear when he was legitimately (or seemed to be) happy to see Akira. “Have you finally pieced it all together?” he took the few steps he needed to close the gap between where he stood and where the cognitive version of Akira was seated, holding the gun out, aiming towards his forehead.

Akira watched intently, wondering if this was truly how Akechi had planned to end things. Would he really go through with “killing” him with what seemed to be with no remorse or objection. He didn't even acknowledge their night together or their relationship (whatever it was that they shared). He didn't seem to care about anything but taunting him and then executing him. Akira knew that he wasn't actually going to die, but he still felt unnerved by the entire situation.

Akechi smiled widely, gazing into the eyes of the cognitive Akira. The least he could do is make it quick... “Case closed... This is how your 'justice' ends.”

Once again, with no hesitation or anything even remotely close to what he would have been able to find in “his Akechi's” eyes, he pulled the trigger. Akira watched as the cognitive version of himself fell forward with a sickening splat, blood immediately gushing from the gunshot wound, flowing out across the table. He really had hoped that in the very least, the detective would have said something... or even shown any sign of apprehension before pulling the trigger, but he didn't.

Instead, he glanced over what he thought was Akira's corpse with a cold, calculated look, not flinching or reacting in the least. He prodded the cognitive Akira's head with the tip of the gun with an amused smile. Did he really feel satisfied with the fact that he was “dead” now? 

Akechi stared blankly at Akira's dead body. He's... gone now. There. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. Should he really be surprised that everything that he cares about somehow manages to leave his life? Even if it leaves by his own hand?

This was Akira's own fault... somehow. He should never have gotten involved, but he did. As if he couldn't just look at him and tell that Akechi was someone to be avoided. Maybe it's good that he's dead. Akechi smiled genuinely, removing the silencer from the gun, fixing the gun into Akira's hand– the last time he would touch him. This was just how it needed to be.

Akira was hit with a flood of different emotions. Somehow, he was still shocked by the betrayal, despite knowing it was coming all along. He was hurt in some deep, confusing way that the person he'd given himself to could lie to his face during such an intense moment of intimacy with no intention of doing anything other than killing him. He thought that he was truly starting to understand Akechi, but maybe he was mistaken.

Should he really be so surprised though? It wasn't like he didn't know it was coming. And it wasn't like they were in some committed relationship. If anything, it was a one night stand. Somehow still, Akira had a sinking feeling he may not see Akechi ever again... but at the same time, he knew their destinies were intertwined and he would most definitely see him again. He had made a promise to the boy, after all. 

Akechi walked down the hallway, a somber feeling washing over him. He recalled Akira asking him if they could ever be together again at the end of the night before they had both fallen asleep. He should have told him it wasn't possible. He had already told himself that it was over now that Akira was dead... so why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

Akira sat in the chair in the real world, fingers laced comfortably on top of the metal desk. All he could do was wait for the next time they'd meet. Thinking of how he may just get to see some crack in the boy's facade when he realizes that he's still alive. He grinned and laughed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
